


An Alien Hero

by Angrykarin666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Midoriya Izuku, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Galra Izuku, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Izuku's father was a strange topic. "He works abroad" and "Izuku gets his quirk from his father" being pretty much all Inko will tell people about him... There's a reason for that, but it isn't what most would think. It's something that Izuku himself doesn't even know.Inko's husband, Izuku's father, was an alien.





	1. Chapter 1

“Working abroad.”

That was one of the few things Izuku’s mother was willing to divulge to others about her husband. The other being that her son’s appearance, his quirk, was inherited from him. Izuku was born with pale lavender fur all over his body that bore white markings all over it, cat-like green and yellow eyes that glowed in the dark, large triangular ears at the top of his head, and a long prehensile tail tipped with a tuft of fur at the end matching the curly lilac (so pale it’s almost white) bush on top of his head. 

It was considered rare to be born with your quirk, but when anyone asked Inko about it she would wave it off. “It runs in my husband’s side of the family, he and his siblings were all born with their quirks as well.”

Izuku loved hearing about his father, soaking up the stories his mother would tell him alone like a sponge.

“He loved the color red, it was probably his favorite color.”

Izuku’s closet soon contained a lot more of the color, the brightest and most worn of which being his sneakers. Paired with the previous greens (to match his mother), yellows (for Kacchan and All Might), and purples (to match his fur) he was almost always the most colorful person in the room. 

Bakugou hated it.

“You look like a goddamn rainbow threw up on you!” being something he said often, though there was rarely any heat behind it.

Every now and then Inko would find her son naked in front of the mirror just staring at his fur. There were white spots on his shoulders, along his back, and covering his thighs and butt. They were a lot like those on a baby deer, not that Izuku would ever admit it out loud. He also had patches of white on his underbelly and most of his face too, like a cat. His big green and yellow eyes reminded his mother of a kitten, as her son often did growing up.

One day, when he noticed his mother watching him with a fond smile, he asked “Did dad’s spots match mine?”

“Actually his were longer, like they couldn’t decide between spots or stripes so they settled for something in-between.” the greenette woman hummed in thought before she added “Based on what your father told me of his parents that’s probably accurate. His mother had stripes and his father had spots.”She poked one of his cheeks, where a quartet of minuscule black spots rested on each side of his mouth. “But according to him you get these from me… He thought they were adorable.”

When Izuku’s large, almost bat-like ears flattened and his long, slender tail drooped to show his embarrassment the woman ran her fingers through his hair before playing with the former. “He said these and your tail were just like his mother’s though.” 

If the boy showed a little more pride in those features from then on no one mentioned it, but his mother knew why.

Something the lavender coated boy heard often from Inko was how he’s “just as smart as his father”. This is one of the facts he cherishes most.

When he was young he would spend hours listening to his mother explaining exactly how smart his father was. He was a doctor and a scientist, always excited to study something new to him. His father could apparently speak 10 languages last time he was home, though the boy’s mother wouldn’t specify which aside from the two she’d been teaching him; Japanese and a foreign one that was supposedly his father’s native one - shame that Inko didn’t specify what it was called.

Izuku decided to just pick a few more languages he’d found interesting or useful and learn those as well, it might come in handy as a hero. 

The first time Inko caught her son tinkering with some old appliances he’d swiped from Dagobah Beach’s massive dump she’s just giggled and shook her head. The greenette woman had caught her husband doing just that numerous times during his brief but wonderful visits over the years she’d known him. The tall man was often found taking things apart to see how they worked before putting them back together even better than he’d found them, or changing it into something else entirely.

Their son seemed to have the same gift for technology.

But the thing that Izuku spent the most of his free time doing, both to make his father proud and achieve his goal of becoming a hero, was training as a fighter. Weapons training, martial arts, and military drills - albeit self imposed ones until his mother could find a dojo to teach him (thank you internet) - became part of his routine fairly early.

Thanks to Katsuki and his classmates’ teasing over the years Izuku was fairly certain that his mother had exaggerated a few of his father’s achievements over the years. But thanks in part to his almost reaching those same goals himself before hitting high school, despite his classmates saying it’s “unrealistic” or “impossible” to do so, he doesn’t believe his mother’s words are fake like they do.

He’ll reserve judgement until he meets his father face to face, something he hasn’t done since he was a baby but has always dreamed of doing. He and his mother still hold out hope that he’ll come home for a visit sometime soon.

Little did they know that meeting was coming sooner than they thought it would be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head while trying to rewatch Voltron and refused to leave, so here you go. This is a blend of the two universes with canon divergences that is going to be fun and fluffy and wholesome. If you like the BoM and Inko then you will enjoy this.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> I hope. :)
> 
> And yes, Ulaz is going to be Izuku's dad (though he hasn't been mentioned by name). If you don't know who that is look him (and other galra) up on google images, that should give you a better idea of how catlike and fluffy Izuku is in this. I will probably do art for this too, so that will probably go up with the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in space: Ulaz and the Paladins get to know each other better after he saves and joins them on their journey to save the Universe.

Ulaz was a strange but welcome addition to the castleship. The paladins and Alteans were wary of him at first - save Shiro, who'd remembered the doctor as the only ally he'd had during his time in the arena and the one who'd helped him escape it - but had come to trust him fairly quickly in no small part to the fact he'd nearly died saving them from a robeast they were unable to defeat. It wasn't uncommon to find him helping Coran or Pidge in repairing something or being pulled into conversations - usually by Shiro or Pidge.

Today however it was Keith that had started the talk with the Galran rebel that brought him further into the fold, and all of them even closer, than ever.

They had all just finished eating and were still seated around the table, making small talk to wind down before they all separated to sleep or otherwise relax in their respective rooms for the "night". The red paladin, noting that the lilac furred male was free directly across the table from him, gulped and asked "Hey Ulaz? I've been wondering about something... Something that I think you can answer..."

Glowing golden eyes fixed the teen, a fond smile on his paler furred face as he replies "I promise to answer your question to the best of my ability. What is it?"

The dark haired paladin cleared his throat and shifted nervously under the curious stares of his teammates, locking eyes with the much taller alien male before finally gathering the courage to ask "Your sword, the one that's usually a knife... It's part of being a resistance member right? No one else owns or carries them?"

Ulaz and the others stared at Keith in surprise, of all the questions the pilot could've made his first to the Galra this wasn't what any of them expected. Sitting up straight the rebel nodded, removing his blade to rest it before him on the table. "You are correct. My luxite blade is a mark of being a true blade, as all members of the Blades of Marmora are given their own upon completing the trials. They are forged so that only those with the blood of the Blade it was forged for can activate it, though the rune on its hilt will glow for any of galran blood who possess the true spirit of a blade... Why do you ask?"

Taking in and releasing a calming breath Keith reaches back and removes his own knife that he's kept in the sheath at the small of his back for as long as any of the humans among them had known him. Gripping the cloth wrapped around its hilt and handle the teen unwraps it and explains "I ask because this is what my father gave to me when I asked about my mom, he said it was hers." before placing it down for everyone to see on the table. It looked almost exactly like Ulaz's own blade, albeit a little smaller. 

Carefully reaching across the table, pausing to silently ask permission before picking it up to inspect upon the red paladin's nod. Gold eyes took in the blade, noting the familiar shape and wear to it as an amused smile spreads across his almost feline face. Snorting the Marmoran warrior started to chuckle as he rested the knife back on the table, covering his mouth in an attempt to curb his laughter before loosing the battle and bursting into loud guffaws that startled the others in the room - who had never seen him quite so jubilant. 

It was Lance who asked the question they were all thinking "O-kay... What's so funny? Cause I don't think any of us get it."

Ulaz shortly managed to stifle is laughter, though his shoulders still shook from the repressed laughs as he explained "My apologies, it's just... I know whose blade this is. Very well in fact! The thought that she and I both have hybrid sons about the same age, especially after how much she teased me for getting side-tracked during a mission and starting a family shortly after she'd likely done just that... It's rather hilarious now that I know about it." The doctor passes the teen his knife back, using a large hand to ruffle the boy's black mullet shortly afterward as he adds "I should've known you were Krolia's kit, you look just like her down to the hairstyle and shade of your irises. And from what i've seen you have her temper and habits as well."

Indigo eyes widened, hopeful as Keith blurted in disbelief "You know my mom?!"

The galra smirked playfully "Have since she was born, of our parents' kits I was eldest and she was youngest." It took a few moments for that to register but when it did everyone was staring at the blade in shock before talking over each other.

"Dude! No way! You mean Ulaz is Mullet's uncle?" (Lance)

"Wait... You mean Keith is half Galra? Why is he so short? And Human-y?" (Hunk)

"Congrats Number 4! And you as well Ulaz! Would you like me to set you up in one of the old family rooms instead?" (Coran)

"Wait... Does this mean that Galra have been to Earth before?!" (Pidge)

"Keith, did you know you were Galran? I don't understand why you were so surprised by everything if your mother was a Galra otherwise." (Allura, slightly panicked)

It was, as usual, Shiro who restored order to the group. Whistling sharply and feeling a brief twinge of regret when he noticed the wince Keith, Ulaz, and the Alteans shared at the shrill noise the black paladin said sternly once he had all eyes on him "I know that you're all excited but please speak one at a time."

The ensuing chat afterwards was insightful. Turns out that yes, a few Galra had been to Earth before; all of which were Blades or had gotten shot down by said blades before they could report on the planet to the Empire. Surprisingly enough Ulaz himself was one of those blades, alongside his sister Krolia: Keith's mother. Yes, Keith and Ulaz were related - having checked their genetics by comparing their scans in the ships healing pods to be sure - and no Keith and the purebred Galra hadn't known of that fact or the Texan native's alien blood until just now. This fact eased the slight feeling of betrayal that Allura had started to feel on the revelation, but it would take her some time to adjust to this information still as her wounds caused by Zarkon and his Empire were still very raw.

Both Coran and Ulaz hoped that once they managed to reach Blade Headquarters without drawing the empires eye to it and introduced her to the Galran group opposing their Empire and Emperor those wounds would heal a bit. 

As they left to settle in for the night, the two Galra-blooded among them reassuring the elder Altean that they were fine with their separate rooms for the moment and will let him know if they change their mind, Keith and Ulaz shared a brief smile. They'd agreed that, should either need it, their doors were open to each other but they preferred their solitude. As he passed them Shiro was surprised to be included in that agreement as well, raising a brow as he asked "Thanks guys, but i'm not really sure why you're including me."

Keith snorted and explained "While i'm not sure why Ulaz is offering, you're the closest thing to family I had after Dad died. You're like a brother to me Shiro, you've listened as I talked out my problems and kept me company after nightmares since you took me in as a kid so it's only fair I do the same now."

Turning to look at the tall alien across from them in askance Ulaz said in manner of explanation "I'm unsure if you remember any of it but I was the one who listened to you vent your frustrations and woes in the arena, usually while I was patching you up or ensuring you didn't die of either starvation or the experiments Haggar and her druids would put you through. I know all too well how much you're hurting and when you need comfort to keep that pain bearable from experience. So know that, like always, I am here if you ever need someone to talk to that understands your burdens young one."

"I may be young but I am an adult, have been since you met me."

The Blade's answering smirk was playful "That may be true by human standards, but compared to me everyone in this castle are quite young - children even."

Keith gaped at his newfound uncle as he hissed out "Even Coran?!"

"Indeed."

The pair of humans gaped at the doctor before Shiro asked "How old are you?"

"About 200 of your Earth years. Believe it or not that is actually still considered quite young by Galra standards; equivalent to about 26 or so in humans." chuckling at their gaping looks Ulaz added "I remember that Inko found that just as unbelievable when I told her the same."

The champion blinked, recognizing the name both from his faint memories of the doctor talking to him while he was a prisoner and the fact it was one native to his homeland. "You've mentioned her before... Is she human? Her name sounds Japanese."

"She is and it is, during my stay on Earth I was in Japan and ended up staying with Inko for much of my mission. We had stumbled into each other and she'd had the ingenious idea to hide me from the same hunting the Garrison put Krolia through in America the year prior by saying that my appearance was simply a mutant-class quirk." At the pair's snorts the Galra continued "She insisted that I couldn't just camp out of my ship and offered her apartment to me, making sure I ate and had all the access to information I needed to both do my mission and blend in enough with your species that I could at least pass for a foreigner visiting the country."

Noting the fondness in the alien's gold eyes Keith stated more than asked "You loved her."

"I still do, I did marry her after all." smiling at his nephew Ulaz continues "As I said earlier I, like your mother, ended up starting and leaving behind a family on Earth. My wife and I have a son just a little younger than you I believe, his name is Izuku. I'm hoping that, with your help, we can finally bring an end to Zarkon and I can return to them soon... I've already missed so much." With that the trio finally separated, entering their respective rooms to reflect on what they'd learned tonight. 

That same moment, as she placed a blanket over her son's shoulders after finding him slumped at his desk after falling asleep while studying, Inko glanced out the window to stare at the stars longingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse at the paladins and Ulaz, I might make a habit of flipping between the two perspectives through the whole story. Next chapter follows Izuku and his time on earth leading up to the point he and his father reunite.
> 
> Hope you guys like this and sorry for the wait :)


End file.
